Love Knows No Boundaries
by LadyAstaroth
Summary: Hi guys!; This story came to my mind in a flash. It s dedicated to all Draco x Hermione fans ; I wrote it down and was very surprised how smoothily it all went. English is not my native language so please bare with me. Enjoy!


„What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"With ME? There´s nothing wrong with me, bitch, it´s YOU who´s thinking that whatever you write is pure perfectness! D´you think I wanted to do this, huh? God dammit, just shut the fuck up and finish that stupid essay!"

"Asshole!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

Great. Awesome. Yay. This had been going on now during the whole afternoon. I had to work with my greatest enemy. Draco Malfoy. Hah! Isn´t that ironic? Snape seemed to be pervertedly amused about Malfoy and I working together. Snape did it on purpose, no doubt there! My nerves were totally wrecked but there was no way to quit working with Malfoy because I couldn´t afford to get a bad grade and I couldn´t afford loosing, like, tons of points off Gryffindor. We had to make researches about a special kind of curse and then write an essay about it. Malfoy, of course, almost didn´t work on it at all but kept reading it through and was constantly complaining. I mean, as if he could´ve done better! He wanted me to write stuff down that wasn´t important at all and, to get that straight: He wasn´t a stupid student, in fact, he was one of the best in our class but back then when we had to write that essay, he behaved like a total jerk. And I was SO pissed.

"We´re in seventh grade and you still don´t know any other word of abuse but mudblood. Get the fuck over it, as if you pure bloods were any better!," I hissed angrily and almost spilled the ink all over the parchment when I wanted to dip in the quill. He snorted and counter-attacked me easily: "We ARE definitely better than you dirt bags! The wizard world is made for wizards and witches – REAL wizard and witches, but no, they do also allow vermin like you to come here and "learn" the magic. It´s a total waste and the day I´ll be major in rank I´ll go and get rid of you all – especially of YOU, Granger!" Ouch. That hit home heavily! I clenched my fists together and almost exploded. Why me? What was so wrong with me? I mean, he couldn´t just hate me that much just because I was a Muggle?

"That´s why you hate me? Because I`M A MUGGLE? That´s the only fucking reason? Why do you wanna get rid of me so bad, huh? Has your oh-so cool father told you to? Have you ever had an own fucking opinion about me?," I screamed at him, now standing and throwing the books across the table. I wasn´t just pissed, no, I was FURIOUS. Surprised at my outburst he first looked rather shocked but then his ice cold look crossed his face again. No emotions at all. Yeah, that was Malfoy. He then stood up as well, walked over to me, grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the nearest wall. Pain shot through me as I hit my head quite hard. "So you wanna know if that´s the only reason why I hate you that much, huh? Fuck no, it´s not the only reason! There´s so much more to that!", he screamed back, standing just inches away from me. "I hate you because you´re a Muggle. I hate you because you´re not just any kind of Muggle, no, I hate you because it´s you, Hermione Granger. I hate the way you look. Ever realized how fucking beautiful you are? Hah! No, you don´t care about that, huh? You live only for your books! Your hair has become the hair of a goddess, all smooth and soft. Your face has become just too perfect to be true! Those hazel eyes, your lips so full and nicely formed, ready to be kissed passionately. Your body that has turned into a shape of a real curvy woman, all perfect, nothing to complain there. Oh, and then, you´re so goddamn smart, caring, loving and "unused". You are making me crazy, Granger, I want you so bad but I can´t because you´re a fucking mudblood! Hooking up with you would be my ruin! You´re no pure blood, no Slytherin no nothing you should be, because if you were…I swear I´d make you mine no matter how hard it would be to get you. But I can´t have you and I hate you for making me feel the way I feel about you and I fucking hate myself for that too! THAT´s the real reason of it all!"

I couldn´t believe what I´d just heard! I simply couldn´t! I was just standing there and looking at him like a fish out of water. My thoughts were reeling and I simply couldn´t find a logical explanation to what he said to me. I was desperately looking for something in his eyes that would have maybe shown that it was all a lie and that after a few moments Crabbe and Goyle would appear and laugh their heads off and go: "You did it, dude! You won the bet!" But a few minutes had already passed and nothing happened. No Crabbe and Goyle, no nothing. The staring didn´t seem to find an end until I decided to give it a try and say something though I wasn´t sure if I could talk at all. "What the…this is…you can´t be serious, Malfoy…this is…no way!", was all I could manage to say. He _tsk_ed, shook his head and locked his eyes on mine before he spoke. "Do you think I´m ugly", he asked, showing no kind of emotion. What? I was totally puzzled. "Uh…what…?", I stammered. "I asked you, if you thought that I was ugly!," he repeated harshly. Was he ugly? Yes! I mean…no. I just realized that moment that I had never ever taken a close look at him and when I finally did I had to admit that he was looking quite good. Very good to tell the truth. "I uh…no I think you´re…you´re…uhm…quite good looking…", I stammered again not managing to look into his eyes properly. Then he cupped my chin so that I was actually forced to look into his (amazing?) eyes. "Oh really?", he more said than asked and then came REALLY close to me. "Then there´s only way to prove what I´ve said before about you", he whispered seductively before his lips crashed on mine. Shocked at his action I stiffened and pressed myself so much against the wall that it almost hurt. Malfoy was kissing me eagerly but very softly. He suddenly pulled me closer to him and put my arms around his neck. Still struggling with myself I was all tensed up and didn´t know if I should give the kiss a try or break it. "Come on, Granger, I want you to kiss me back," he demanded darkly, pressing me even more against him. Slowly he started kissing me again. His lips felt so warm and so soft, I couldn´t remember any Muggle guy I had kissed that had such awesome lips like…Draco. I flinched. Wow, did I just think his name? Yeah, I did and it felt…good. Very good. Dark. Passionate. Draco. Like Dragon. The dragon reminding me of fire. Wow. Slowly but surely I started to relax and responded his kisses more and more until we finally deeply frenched, him being all over me. I felt dizzy, almost high and flinched again when I felt this huge wave of lust rushing through my body – especially through my abdomen which even startled me because I´d never expected that to happen. Letting it all go we kissed as if there was going to be no tomorrow. My heart was beating so fast it almost jumped out of my chest and as far as I could tell Draco was going through the same flood of emotions.

After what felt like hours we broke the kiss breathing heavily and looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Wow…that was probably the fucking best kiss I ever got", he said holding my face in his hands. "Likewise…", I whispered and felt how I flushed. Aw, that was mean! I so did not wanna flush in front of him but, hell, I had no control over my body at all anyway so I dropped it as quickly as the flush reddened my cheeks. "And what now, Hermione?", he asked still fixing his eyes on mine. He called me Hermione! Oh my fucking god! It struck me light a bolt. Draco Malfoy had stopped saying "Granger" and was probably even going to stop saying "mudblood" too: I was totally overwhelmed! After I sighted deeply I answered: " I don´t know…Draco…I really don´t know…" When he heard me saying his name I could see how he flinched inside. It was overwhelming for him too! "Listen," he finally said, "I cannot be with you. Not here in this school. And I´m not sure if I´m ever gonna be with you even after we´ve graduated. This is way too risky. I´m probably going to marry Pansy or let´s put it that way: I HAVE to get married to Pansy. I hate her but there´s no other choice. She´s the purest of all the girls, which means, her whole family and their ancestors have never ever broken any pure blood rules and stuff like that. And that´s what my parents want. 100% clean pure blood. It doesn´t matter if I love her or not. If I don´t obey they´ll ban me and I´m never ever gonna have a chance to be part of The Dark Princes again, the community for all royal pure bloods, the key to a good future and a even better reputation. I´m so sorry, Hermione." That was breaking my heart! I mean, I was rather surprised when I felt that sort of pain crush into my heart. It´s impossible to kinda love someone after just one kiss! Right? I didn´t even know him! But…why this pain then? I felt how the world started to fall apart. The first time in my life I felt like I had found someone I could…really love. And then...fate came and fucked it all up. Thank you very much!

Suddenly I felt how tears were running down my face. Draco's expression changed from dead serious into highly concerned. "Why…? This is not fair, Draco! This is just not fair! Please, don´t leave me alone! Let´s run away or something but please don´t leave me alone! I already love you…somehow…gosh, I think I always did even though I can´t understand how this can happen but it´s the truth…god, it hurts so much!", I cried heavily and slumped into his arms holding him so tightly he could hardly move. He hugged me back very intensely and buried his face in my hair. "I will not stop to fight for you, Hermione, I swear. I will come back for you. Just let me pretend the whole thing for a while so I can come up with a good plan and then it´ll be just you and me. Promise. Just give me three years, please, promise that you´ll wait for me, my Love," he said softly looking into my eyes again. Did he…he called me "my Love"! "You love me…?", I whispered and was close to think that I was maybe just imagining all of this. "I´ve always loved you, Hermione, I, of course, just never told you. I wish I had told you before…but…in this school, you and me being together – no way! So I…I just kept it all for myself although it was almost killing me inside! I never thought that I could ever love anyone so deeply. But I do…and I´ll fight for that no matter what is going to happen! Will you wait for me? You just have to. Please say yes!", he then begged again looking deadly serious. Of course I would! Three years were quite a long time but it could have been worse so I didn´t have to think twice to answer him. "Yes, I will." After kissing each other passionately again we decided to finish our essay so we could spend a little more time together before we had to be in our commons. As Draco and I were prefects we did have our own rooms now. He came up with the idea that we could get to his room by just flying there and open the window with a spell. "Dead easy", I said grinning winningly at him. He grinned back and swung himself onto the broom. "Yeah, you can say that again!", he said helping me to climb his broom and off we flew to his room, trying to not get caught.

His room looked just as mine did only that it wasn´t all decorated in red and gold but green and silver. I actually liked it better because yellow and red weren´t really my favorite colors at all. I was much more into dark and cool colors. After Draco put away his broom he came over to me and pulled me close to him. After kissing me softly he whispered a passionate "I love you", in my ear. I flinched like for the thousandth time that evening and kissed him back passionately. While we were kissing a sudden thought came to my mind. Was there a possibility that we would go further than kissing? Was there a possibility that we would end up having…sex? Wow, that made me jump! Sex with Draco! If someone would have told me this before I´d have had laughed my head off for sure! But at that moment that kind of thought made me go almost insane! Draco was so hot and just everything I always wanted a man to be – just that I never expected it to be my worst (ex-) enemy! Before I could even finish my thoughts he began to unbutton my blouse. Quickly I pulled away, breathing heavily. "Wait! D´you…are you sure you…want…this…", I whispered and started to feel really nervous. It had been a while since I had had sex and that had been my first time. I lost my virginity to a Muggle boy: He was cute and the sex was okay, too but we didn´t stay together that long. After two months we broke up and both agreed that we were more like good friends than anything else. Still I never regretted it because it happened out of "love" – you know, teenage love. But having sex with someone I really loved like Draco was going to be something totally different! I could tell without asking him that he was quite experienced when it came to sex, so, it made it even more special. "More than anything else in the world," he answered, his voice sounding all dark and seductive again. God, I so fell for him and it felt so good!

The moment he entered me he looked deeply into my eyes and whispered another "I love you, Hermione". I just kinda knew that everything was going to be fine with us no matter how long I had to wait because we were made for each other. No doubt.


End file.
